


Joy

by CSCreations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, baby hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCreations/pseuds/CSCreations
Summary: A small scene between Killian and Hope.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Joy

He usually did not stay that long at noon on his ship. He always spends his mornings with his love walking through the gardens of the castle, teaching their small one how to walk. Today was different though. Emma had to stay in the castle to prepare a special dinner with her mother for guests and he was tasked by his father in-law to write diplomatic letters to the neighbour realms, taking their little daughter with him. It was his duty though as a Prince to do. He never saw it that way. Marrying the woman he loved seemed easy back them. It was her heart he desired not the crown that rested by birth on her head. He found it really hard to blend in to this world. He was a pirate after all for almost all of his life. Now not only he has the leadership of the royal navy that keeps him aboard and thus without any ties to royal blood he finds himself being a husband and a father to two Princesses. And he couldn't be happier. He had spent many times on this ship that actually hadn't realize how many things had changed. After their marriage the Jolly Roger, having the reputation of the fastest ship in all seas, had been dyed up all over with fresh paint, with giant sails anew as the king named it the flagship of the kingdom. He had changed too. His appearence had completely trasformed from a pirate to a royal consort. His clothes had been displaced by a blue naval uniform fit for a Captain,similiar to the one his brother once wore. His hair was not longer messy but well-tended to match his beard that seemed thicker than before. He took a moment to himself as he stopped writing, thinking of the proper words that could have been used to replace his sentence. Then, he saw his little one sitting on his quarter's bed playing with one of her porcelain dolls he had given to her from his journey a few moons ago. She was a literal angel. Just like her mother. With blonde curly hair and blue eyes like his, the offspring of their love was an ethereal little creature brought to them from the highest of skies. Only 11 months-old and he knew that everything their love had suffered was worth it after all. He simply smiled to her. The little girl just stared her father for a bit and then returned to play with her doll. It felt like yesterday when he first held her in his arms. The greatest treasure he ever laid his eyes upon she was. His hand stood still, the ink wattering inside the quil as words couldn't come to mind anymore and only a picture was played continuously on his mind. His Swan holding their child. Caressing the small tuff of hair, soothing her rhythmically to sleep. He took a deep breath and placed the wattering pen to its place. He stood up and went to his daughter's side as he lifted her up to his arms for an instance just admiring her beauty. As he sat down again to the Captain's chair, he placed his little one on his thigh safely. Hope opened her eyes widely to see things that seemed so strange and new to her. On the table, a huge map was opened, picturing all the Enchanted Forest as well as its seas and rivers. The child giggled in delight. His heart filled with joy. With his hand on her waist, he kissed her dipples as well as her small hand. How good it felt to have her in his arms that he had completely forgotten of what he was doing in the first place. He stood up again quite decisively this time. These letters could wait a bit longer as his heart craved to be with his family. 

"Come on, my little love. Let's go find mummy" He said and placed a kiss on her head once more before departing.


End file.
